Como tudo deveria ter sido
by K-sango
Summary: Sou nova nessa coisa de fictions, mas pra primeira acho que tá ótima xD Bom, aqui acontece o grande final da história de Inuyasha como eu acho que deveria ser... E mais uns detalhes pra deixar a história mais moderna! Leiam, vale a pena!
1. Uma nova chance de vencer Naraku

Inuyasha e seus companheiros finalmente chegam ao esconderijo de Naraku. Mas o local está envolto numa enorme barreira muito poderosa.

-Tem certeza que é aqui, Kagome? Inuyasha vira os olhos para a colegial.

-Sim, tenho... Sinto a presença de vários fragmentos da jóia, vinda daí de dentro!

-Muito bem, então se afastem... FERIDA DO VENTO!

Um enorme jato já conhecido partiu da espada de Inuyasha, atingindo a barreira em cheio. Mas nada aconteceu.

-Maldição ò.ó! Por que eu não consigo quebrar a barreira?...

-Talvez seja por causa da energia maligna, Inuyasha – Miroku observa – Eu acho melhor nós acamparmos aqui perto e procurarmos ficar fora da vista do Naraku por enquanto, pra podermos entrar assim que der.

-E quando você acha que vai dar, Miroku? – Sango.

-Não sei Sango... Mas pelo que parece, já que o Inuyasha não consegue quebrar a barreira, não vamos poder fazer muita coisa hoje.

-Maldição! Naraku, se você pensa que essa barreira vai me deter está muito enganado, seu idiota!!!

-Cala a boca, Inuyasha -.-"! Lembre-se que ele pode estar nos observando! – Kagome.

-Não estou nem aí, quero mais é que ouça! APAREÇA, SEU MALDITO!

-Inuyasha, SENTA "!

CAPLOFT

-Ai ai... É melhor nós fazermos o que o Miroku disse, Inuyasha -.-" - Shippou, com gota na cabeça.

-Arrgh... Está bem... .."- Inuyasha.

Sango e Kirara acham um campo bem liso, com alguns restos de fogueira bem ali perto.

-Hei, parece que outros estiveram aqui ainda há pouco... – Sango.

-É bem provável mesmo, pois o cheiro do Naraku ficou totalmente possível de se sentir... Mesmo com essa barreira, isso é que é estranho...

-Acertou, cara de cachorro.

Todos olharam pra trás. Kouga, seus companheiros e Ayame estavam lá também.

-Bom, eu sabia que ia chegar aqui primeiro, afinal seu faro é horrível, não é cara de cachorro?... Ah, Kagome !

Kouga saiu correndo e pegou as mãos de Kagome. A cabeça de Inuyasha fica grandona e vermelha.

-Seu lobo fedido ò.ó! Solte a Kagome!

-iii cara de cachorro, estressadinho, ein? Kouga olha pra Inuyasha com cara de desdém e volta sua atenção para Kagome.

-E então, como vai você Kagome?

-Ah, eu estou bem Kouga, obrigada! -– Kagome dá um sorrisinho sem graça – Ah, oi Ayame! O que você faz aqui?

-Oi kagome - Ayame – Bom, até eu consegui sentir o cheiro do Naraku, e como uma certa pessoa ainda me deve uma coisa – Aponta discretamente para Kouga – resolvi vir também.

-Bom, já conversamos demais... Pode sair daqui agora, lobo fedorento. – Inuyasha.

-Eu? Nós estávamos aqui primeiro! Mas como a Kagome está com vocês, deixaremos que fiquem aqui com a gente. – Kouga.

-Não precisamos da sua companhia, lobo fedido!

-Inuyasha, não seja grosso! Obrigada, Kouga, vamos aceitar o seu convite sim! - - Kagome

-Não vamos não! - Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, SENTA! - Kagome

- Arrgh!!! – Inuyasha, de cara no chão.

-Bom... Eu e Shippou vamos pegar madeira pra reacender a fogueira, está bem? – Sango.

-Hei, Sango, eu vou também. – Miroku.

-Hei, Kagome – Ayame – Tem um rio aqui perto... Podíamos tomar um banho.

-É uma boa, Ayame! Mas é melhor esperarmos até amanhã, já está tarde...

-Está bem, Kagome.

Os companheiros de Kouga foram ao rio buscar água, Kagome foi separando as coisas que trouxera de sua era de seu mochilão, Kouga arrumava os colchonetes que Kagome lhe dera e Inuyasha ficou sentado lá, emburrado, naquele jeitinho kawaii dele.

-Kagome, que já tinha pegado a comida instantânea que trouxera para esquentar, pegou um saco de batatas fritas e chegou perto de Inuyasha.

-Ei, inuyasha... Eu sei que você não quer ficar na companhia do Kouga, mas...

-Mas nada, Kagome. Faça o que quiser, humpft! uú

-Ah... Você fica tão bonitinho emburrado! .

-Pare de me tratar feito um cachorrinho, Kagome!

-Ai, seu grosso ò.ó! Ta bom, então você não quer esse saco de batatas fritas que eu trouxe pra você lá da minha era...

O que aconteceu depois, já se sabe.

Os outros então chegaram com a madeira. Miroku tinha três marcas de mão no rosto, e Sango bufava de raiva.

Depois de toda essa frescura pra arrumarem o lugar e fazer a comida, eles finalmente foram comer. Os amigos de Kagome comiam com gosto, afinal na Era feudal não tinha nada do que Kagome trouxera.

Já era muito tarde. Todos estavam muito cansados, e foram deitar-se. Sango, Ayame e Kagome deitaram-se uma ao lado da outra. Era muito tarde, e parecia que todos já haviam dormido. Kagome, com insônia, olha pro lado e vê que Sango e Ayame também estavam acordadas...

-Hei, por que vocês não estão dormindo?

-Ah, Kagome - Sango suspira – eu estava pensando no Kohaku...

-E eu no meu bando... - Ayame fecha os olhos – eles ainda acham que tem chance de eu me casar com o Kouga... Mas começo a achar que não vai dar. E você Kagome, por que ainda está acordada?

-Ah, é só falta de sono mesmo. Mas por que você acha que não vai dar, ein Ayame?- Kagome.

-Bem... – ri sarcástica – ele ama você, Kagome.

Kagome fica sem graça e muda de assunto.

-Sango, o que tem o Kohaku?

-Bom Kagome... – Sango suspira de novo – se vocês completarem a jóia, o Kohaku vai morrer... E eu vou ficar sozinha... Porque você vai voltar pra sua era e o Inuyasha vai virar um youkai completo...

-Mas Sango – Kagome – O Miroku já não propôs a você ir morar com ele?

-Ah, Kagome – Kagome faz cara de reprovação – o Miroku é um mulherengo, ele não tava falando sério. Depois, ele vai querer ter uns 20 filhos.

-Hum... E Sango, por que você acha que o Inuyasha vai realmente se tornar youkai completo?

-É o que ele sempre quis, Kagome...

-Hei, vocês três! Dá pra calarem a boca, eu quero dormir, humpt! uu – Inuyasha sonolento.

As três riem, dão boa noite de novo e vão dormir.

Mas Kagome fica pensando. Inuyasha realmente iria usar a jóia caso ela fosse recuperada, pra tornar-se um youkai completo? Mas aí ele se esqueceria dela e dos amigos... E Kagome realmente voltaria de vez pra sua Era?... Ela não queria abandonar os outros... Kagome adormece, em meio a suas dúvidas.


	2. por detrás da barreira

Ao amanhecer, todos foram logo comer. Decidiram descansar da viajem pela manhã e tentar de uma vez por fim a Naraku e sua barreia pela tarde. Ayame, Sango e Kagome resolvem ir tomar banho.

Lá, imersas na água fresca, as meninas conversavam enquanto se banhavam. Kagome ainda pensava sobre como tudo terminaria, até Sango dizer:

-Hei, Kagome... Me diga uma coisa: Você ainda está pensando no que vai fazer quando a jóia for completa, não é?...

Kagome olhou para seu reflexo na água:

-É, sim... Ah, Sango, eu não quero deixar vocês...

-Não se preocupe, Kagome – Sango sorriu – no final vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

-Obrigada Sango!

De repente, ouviram um barulho vindo de um dos arbustos próximos. Apreensivas, as meninas se aprofundaram mais nas águas. Mas passado um tempo, não se ouviu mais nada. Daí elas esqueceram.

-Ayame, por que você quer destruir o Naraku?... Você também veio aqui por isso não é?...

-É, Sango, por isso também.- Ayame sorriu timidamente e olhou pro céu. – Mas também vim por causa do Kouga... Mesmo que eu saiba que ele não vai cumprir com a promessa dele...

-E o Naraku?

-Ah, Kagome, ele tem mandado vários youkais pras terras do meu bando, tem destruído humanos que vivem por ali, bem como alguns de nossos amigos... Vim mais para vingá-los.

-Entendo...

-Você e a Kagome tem sorte de terem o Inuyasha e o Miroku...

Kagome e Sango coraram.

-Bom, nós não temos... – Kagome, sem graça.

-Hunf, quem é que gostaria de ter um tarado feito o Miroku? – Sango, de olhos baixos.

-HEI!!! Eu não sou tarado coisa nenhuma!!!! – Miroku surgiu de trás do arbusto onde tinham ouvido um barulho antes.

-AAAAH!!! PERVERTIDO!!!

As três fizeram menção de sair da água pra dar umas porradas no Miroku, depois lembraram da situação em que estavam.

Inuyasha saiu do meio de outras árvores.

-Seu monge maldito! Deixe as garotas em paz! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE...

-Inuyasha, SENTA!

POFT!

-Arrghh!!! Por que fez isso? "

-Por que você também tava tentando espionar a gente, confessa!

-Eu não ò.ó!

Kouga chega com três toalhas.

-Nossa, que bagunça... Ei, cara de cachorro, saia daqui, ninguém te chamou! Ò.ó

Sango, enrolada na toalha, mete a mão na cara de Miroku (esse foi com vontade!) com toda força.

-Seu devasso!

-Mas Sango, eu só queria me assegurar de que nenhum youkai aparecesse e...

POFT – outro tapa

-Mas Sango...

-Mas nada, seu mulherengo!

POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT!

-Calma Sango! – Kagome

-Ta bom, ta bom... -.-" – Sango, controlando-se pra não matar o monge.

Depois dessa bagunça toda, foram dar mais uma olhada na barreira.

-Bom, é realmente grande – Sango

-É, e a energia maligna é enorme...

-Sem dúvida...

-Ah, bobagem de criança... Saiam da frente, inúteis...

Inuyasha tentou mais uma vez usar a ferida do vento. Mais uma vez, não adiantou.

-Maldição!

-Calma, Inuyasha, essa barreira é diferente da do Naraku! – Miroku

-E, pelo que parece, o cara de cachorro ainda não notou que o cheiro do Naraku sumiu... – Kouga

-Cale a boca seu lobo fedido ou eu... Mas é mesmo... – Inuyasha

-Mas eu ainda sinto a presença de vários fragmentos vinda daí de dentro! – Kagome

-Eu também... – Ayame.

Todos olharam pra Ayame. Ela estava sentindo a presença de fragmentos da jóia?

-Ayame, como você...

-Eu explico, Kouga. Quando você falou que só casaria com quem pudesse sentir a presença dos fragmentos, eu realmente procurei vários mestres que pudessem me ensinar a tal técnica. Conheci um que mora próximo ao antigo vilarejo dos exterminadores de youkais chamado Chixin-tau. Ele conhece a sacerdotisa Kaede, e graças à convivência que teve com a antiga sacerdotisa Kikyou, ele aprendeu a sentir a presença da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Passei meses treinando. Ainda não estou muito boa, pois é preciso atingir a concentração total já que eu não tenho sangue de sacerdotiza, o mestre falou que se eu quisesse deveria meditar muito, o que é difícil para uma youkai...Eu não consigo detectar pequenos fragmentos da jóia, mas os que estão aí são muitos. Até eu posso sentir.

Kouga olhou admirado para Ayame. Ele lembrava-se de quando falou a ela que só se casaria com quem pudesse ver os fragmentos da jóia, e quando ela virou-se dizendo que faria isso a qualquer custo, mas não imaginou que ela realmente fosse conseguir sentir.

-Ah, bom pra você, Ayame – Inuyasha – Mas agora tudo que eu quero é quebrar essa barreira e ver o que tem atrás dela... FERIDA DO VENTOO!!!

Não funcionou.

-Barreira maldita ò.ó!

-Calma Inuyasha... -.-" – Miroku

-Isso é estranho, geralmente o Inuyasha consegue quebrar as barreiras do Naraku – Shippou

-É, youkai raposa, mas acontece que essa barreira não parece ser do Naraku... – Ayame – Se fosse poderíamos sentir o cheiro dele. Ontem eu e os outros estávamos sentindo.

-Hunf, não existe outro youkai que possa criar barreiras tão poderosas como o Naraku... Só pode ser dele! - Inuyasha

-Ai, Inuyasha, lembre-se de que o Naraku pode não estar aí dentro! – Kagome

-Cale a boca Kagome! Ele tem que estar!

-0.0

-Kagome?...

-Grosso ò.ó!

-Feh! -.-"

-Inuyasha, não me ignore!

-FEH! -.-"

-Inuyasha... ò.ó...

-¬.¬ quê?

-SENTA! "

-Arrrgh .."

-Pare de chatear a minha mulher cara de cachorro!

-Cale a boca, seu maldito ò.ó!

-Cale a boca você!

-Não, cale a boca VOCÊ!

-Não, cale você ò.ó!

Sango, Miroku e companhia olhavam com gotas na cabeça.

De repente, ouviram um cavalgar leve vindo de dentro da floresta. Todos viraram os rostos.

Uma mulher jovem, mais branca que a neve, de cabelos pretos longos e olhos castanhos, olhar vazio, bem como qualquer expressão de seu rosto, vinha montada num cavalo. Parou próxima a barreira, desceu e ficou a admirar-lhe...

-Kikyou... – Inuyasha.

Kikyou pareceu levar um certo tempo até notar todos ali. Assim que o viu, seus olhos demoraram-se um certo tempo em Inuyasha, que a encarava firmemente. Kagome pareceu não estar muito confortável com a situação.

-Inuyasha... O que faz aqui?... – Kikyou

-Não é um tanto óbvio, sacerdotisa Kikyou?

Kikyou deu um sorrisinho

-Sim, claro, bobagem a minha...

E desviou sua atenção deles. Lentamente, aproximou-se da barreira... E entrou nela. Sem dificuldade alguma. Todos olharam, estranhando.

-Mas como... – Inuyasha

-A Kikyou está morta, Inuyasha – Kagome – por isso, ela não tem aura para ser repelida pela barreira...

-...Kikyou... – Inuyasha

-Hã! O cara de cachorro deu problema... Pelo jeito eu terei que resolver... - Kouga

-Me deixe em paz, seu maldito ò.ó!

-Ah, cara de cachorro, cale a boca, você fica aí se derretendo por aquela sacerdotisa, mas quando ela não está aqui vai correndo pro colo da Kagome!

-Prepare-se pra morrer! Iááááá!!!!!!

E parte pra cima de Kouga.

-Inuyasha, SENTA!

CAPLOFT(Já foram quantos? O.o)

- Arrrgh! " Kagome... Por que você fez isso? .."

-Porque você é um mal-educado -.-" Deixe o Kouga em paz, aliás, deixe de ser estourado!

-Eu não sou estourado ò.ó!

-É sim! E quer saber, eu CANSEI!

-O que Kagome... Você cansou de mim ó.ò?

-Ai, Inuyasha... -.-"

-Hei, olhem!- Sango desvia a atenção deles.

A barreira havia criado um enorme buraco. Do outro lado, Kikyou apontava sua flecha para o buraco... Ela quebrara a barreira para eles.

Kouga adiantou-se.

-Pelo jeito sua namoradinha foi bem útil, né cara de cachorro?...

-Seu... ò.ó

-Inuyasha, comporte-se. – Kagome

Todos entraram dentro da barreira. Para sua surpresa, dentro dela havia uma enorme floresta. Ao adentrarem mais, perceberam um movimento que se aproximava. Foi ficando mais rápido. Todos se prepararam. Então ele surgiu...

Um youkai enorme, colossal, e em forma de inseto, de um vermelho escuro e sombrio. Tinha um cheiro igual ao do Naraku, mas eles não viram Kagura ou qualquer cria dele por perto. Então, devia ser apenas mais uma cria do Naraku.

-Maldição! O Naraku não está aqui, era só esse youkai! Vou acabar com ele num segundo! – Inuyasha

Inuyasha deu um golpe com a Tessaiga com vontade. Confiante, ele sorriu:

-HÁ, esse foi rápido!

Mas não foi. Atrás deles, o youkai regenerou-se novamente. Então eles viram... A aranha. Num dos olhos dele, o youkai tinha a marca que Naraku também tinha nas costas.

-Essa é boa, como vamos destriur aquele olho?... Vais ser muito difícil! – Sango.

-Droga, eu acho que não vou poder sugá-lo com o buraco do vento... – Miroku.

O bichão tava casando de tanta tagarelice. Partiu pra cima de Inuyasha, que como sempre desviou agilmente.

-Há, você não pode comigo seu monstro... Você vai sentir o poder da onda explosiva... AAAAH!

Inuyasha, num momento de descuido, se encontrou preso em um dos tentáculos(ta, eu sei que era um inseto, boiei geral) do youkai. Tentou soltar-se, mas não conseguiu.

-Inuyasha!!! – Kagome

-Ah... Me solte... Seu... Maldito!...


	3. o coração de narak e as duvidas de kouga

Sango atirou seu osso voador e cortou a cabeça do youkai, que rapidamente formou-se de novo.

-Não consigo atingir o olho dele! – Sango.

-Vamos tentar outra coisa... Pergaminhos sagrados! – Miroku

-Os pergaminhos atingiram o youkai que se debateu e evaporou, mas em uma nuvem, foi formando-se novamente.

-Droga!

-É minha vez! Talvez não dê certo, mas vá lá...

Ayame lançou suas farpas. Elas atingiram em cheio o olho do youkai, o problema é que foi um dos olhos de cima, e não o que tinha a aranha. O olho do youkjai explodiu em mil pedaços e não se regenerou.

-Então é esse seu ponto fraco! Agora você vai ver... Ferida do ventooo!

Inuyasha mirou no olho da aranha, mas errou por pouco, pois o monstro colocou um dos tentáculos no meio do ataque, e logo depois o regenerou, com facilidade.

-Maldição...

-Inuyasha!...

Kagome disparou uma de suas flechas com toda a pontaria e acertou em cheio o tentáculo que prendia Inuyasha. Inuyasha, vendo-se solto, disparou contra o youkai, mas este desviou sua atenção para Kagome. Ao vê-la, gritou:

-Sacerdotisa Kikyou! – Sua voz soou como um ronco.

-Não, a Kikyou é ela! – Kagome apontou para Kikyou, que estava apenas observando toda a cena de ação.

O youkai, ao ver Kikyou, avançou para ela, mas Inuyasha pulou na sua frente.

-Não vou deixar que encoste na Kikyou, seu idiota!

-Saia da frente, meio-youkai inútil!

O youkai deu mais uma tentaculada(hum? O.o) em Inuyasha e atirou-o longe.

-Mas como... Como esse youkai sabe de nossos nomes?... O Naraku não se preocuparia em contar-lhe tudo... - Inuyasha

-Naraku... Por que uma parte de seu corpo está aqui? – Kikyou olhou para o youkai, sem medo algum.

-Acha que eu sou uma parte do Naraku, Kikyou?...

-Vejo o bebê que era o coração de Naraku em você, Onigumo.

Todos olharam, penalizados. Onigumo? Mas então, aquela era a parte humana do...

-Sacerdotisa! O que faz aqui? – Onigumo.

Kikyou apenas sorriu.

Onigumo, ainda com forma de youkai inseto, agora estava descontrolado. Correu na direção de Kagome.

-Se preciso, matarei todos para obter respostas!

Inuyasha, mesmo atordoado, teve um impulso forte. Sentiu uma dor enorme. Abriu os olhos, viu o youkai prender Kagome em três de seus tentáculos, e falar risonho:

-Você é mais poderosa que a Kikyou, garota... Sinto isso em você...

Sentada embaixo de uma árvore, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, Kikyou parou de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo.

-Não te interessa minha vida! Me solte!

Inuyasha ao ver a cena, sentiu o maior ódio que tinha de Naraku vir à flor da pele. Esqueceu que estava machucado, esqueceu-se de Kikyou, partiu para cima de Onigumo.

-Solte a Kagome, seu maldito!!!

Inuyasha deu um golpe muito forte. O youkai gritou. Explodiu em vários pedaços... Minúsculos... As primeiras partes de seu corpo a regenerarem-se foram a cabeça e os tentáculos. Kouga, que até ali apenas observara, atacou os tentáculos que se formavam. Com o golpe que gastara toda sua energia, Inuyasha caíra no chão. Kagome também, ainda enrolada em alguns tentáculos, que rapidamente foram arrancados por Shippou e Kirara. Miroku rapidamente anulou mais alguns com seus pergaminhos e Ayame com suas farpas. Sango aproveitou-se da situação e jogou seu Osso Voador no olho da aranha.

Uma luz enorme. Um gritou rouco... O youkai fora destruído, sendo transformado em apenas um pó que foi assim, levado pelo vento...

Assim, houve um pequeno momento de total silencio após toda essa cena de luta. Kagome, agora livre dos tentáculos que a prendiam, quebrou o silencio:

-INUYASHA!

Correu para o meio-youkai caído no chão. Sacudiu-o com força, violentamente.

-Vamos Inuyasha, acorde, vamos...

Kagome já estava pra se desesperar... Inuyasha abriu os olhos devagar, e sussurrou...

-Mulher burra... Já estou machucado e você quer me matar?...

-Ah, Inuyasha...Que susto...

Inuyasha desmaiou de novo. Kagome pediu Kouga para ajudá-la a levá-lo para o acampamento para que pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos, o que Kouga relutante acabou aceitando.

Lá, Kagome e Kouga deitaram Inuyasha de bruços e Kagome pegou seu mochilão para pegar uns curativos. Sango tirou a parte de cima do Kimono de Inuyasha. Os garotos discutiam a aparição de Kikyou e o que fariam dali para frente. Miroku explicava a Kouga a história de Inuyasha e Kikyou.

-Então foi por isso que o cara de cachorro pareceu tão preocupado com aquela sacertotisa...

A essa frase, Kagome remexeu-se incomodada. Por mais que negasse, a história de Kikyou e Inuyasha a deixava meio desconfortável.

Kagome começou a limpar os ferimentos de Inuyasha com álcool.Ele soltou um grito de dor.

-Ah, então quer dizer que o poderoso Inuyasha tem medo de um remedinho? ¬.¬"

-O quê ò.ó?!

-Nada, nada! -

Kagome ficou feliz por Inuyasha estar bem. Depois de tê-lo colocado faixas no peito, ela o disse:

-Prontinho... Você só não pode se esforçar muito viu?...

-Há, eu não sou fraco como vocês humanos!

-Inuyasha, eu já falei: se você se esforçar esses ferimentos vão abrir, e aí você vai se arrepender!

-Eu sei me cuidar, Kagome...

-Eu sei que sabe. -

Inuyasha adormeceu no colo de Kagome. Kouga olhava de um canto, com "aquela" cara...

-Hum... Esse cara de cachorro anda muito metido a esperto com a minha mulher...

Kagome fita os fragmentos que conseguiram na batalha. Eram muitos. Tinham uma boa parte da jóia completa, mas pelo jeito Naraku ainda estava com os outros... Agora, pelo que parece, a jóia estava metade a metade. A parte que estava com Kagome estava purificada... Já a que estava com Naraku, estava corrompida.

Kikyou... Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou, com Inuyasha ainda dormindo em seu colo. Como ela sabia que aquele youkai também possuía a parte humana de Naraku? Por que ela não pareceu importar-se com ele?...

-Inuyasha...

Kagome sussurrou pensativa. Suspirou. Mesmo que já tivesse aceitado o fato dele ter preferido a Kikyou a ela, Kagome ainda se sentia mal quando Inuyasha e Kikyou se encontravam... Sentia-se sobrando... Não é que odiasse Kikyou. Ela sabia que não poderia nunca odiá-la por ter os mesmos sentimentos que ela. Sabia que Inuyasha nunca poderia amá-la como ama Kikyou... Mas ainda assim...

Enquanto Kagome ficava perdida em seus pensamentos, o frio da noite que se aproximava marcava um silêncio entre todos, que faziam a mesma coisa que Kagome... Pensavam.

Sango cozinhava alguns legumes que Kagome trouxera de sua era. Pensava em Kohaku... E agora? Será que Naraku arrancara-lhe seu fragmento? Porque se metade da jóia estava com eles e a outra metade com Naraku... Não, não podia ser. Ele ainda deveria ter deixado com Kohaku... Tinha que ter deixado. Mas... Será que Kohaku poderia voltar a viver com ela mesmo com o fragmento em seu corpo?... Ele morreria sem o fragmento... Sango, de cabeça baixa, não pensava noutra coisa, até Miroku quebrar o silêncio passando a mão em um local impróprio e levar um tapão.

Miroku quietou o faxo, retomando todo o silêncio entre todos. Sango suspirou. Esse Miroku... Ainda tinham um compromisso de pé quando a batalha entre eles e Naraku terminasse. Mas... Sango não sabia o que Miroku sentia por ela. Nem ela mesma sabia o que sentia por ele. Toda essa perversão incomodava. Mas ele gostava... Amava? Talvez. Mas não admitiria isso enquanto não tivesse certeza de que seria bom pra ela.

Miroku, com a cara doendo, pensava em Sango também, e na proposta que lhe havia feito. Não, não se arrependia, mas... Pensava como seria viver realmente com uma mulher ao seu lado. É certo que pedia isso pra todas, mas nunca nenhuma aceitara. E com Sango também era diferente. Não sabia em que, mas era. Olhou para a mão. Buraco do Vento... Ainda continuava ali. Naraku não fora totalmente destruído ainda. Miroku tinha medo de terminar como seu pai e seu avô...

Ayame, deitada na relva ali perto, também estava perdida em pensamentos. Kouga não falara mais com ela desde que ele descobrira que ela podia sentir a presença dos fragmentos. Ayame sabia que nunca poderia sentir a presença deles como Kagome, pois não tinha sangue de sacerdotisa. Chixin-tau disse-lhe que deveria meditar muito. Deitara-se ali pra tentar fazer isso, esvaziar a mente e aumentar seu poder espiritual, mas não estava conseguindo... O que Kouga deveria estar pensando agora? Ayame, mesmo que agora pudesse sentir um pouco da presença dos fragmentos, sentia que ainda assim Kouga não a desposaria como prometera ao salvar-lhe quando era pequena...

Um barulho na relva. Agora já era noite. Os outros ainda estavam no acampamento. Ayame sentou-se, agora olhando as estrelas. Ela sabia que alguém estava ali.

-Ayame...

Kouga aproximou-se. Ayame não disse nada. Ele apenas sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Escute Ayame... Não precisava ter treinado pra sentir a presença dos fragmentos, eu...

-Kouga... – Ayame sorriu, calma – eu sei que você não vai se casar comigo nunca... Eu soube dês de que te vi de novo depois da promessa. Você não se lembrava, então provavelmente, quando pediu, não estava falando sério... – Ayame baixou os olhos, triste – Mas eu que fui boba Kouga. Desculpa por te atrapalhar... Às vezes as pessoas se deixam levar por promessas sem fundamento – Suspirou - Só sinto muito por você e a Kagome.

-Como assim sente muito? A Kagome é minha esposa!... Quando nos casarmos eu sei que ela vai me amar muito e...

-Ah, Kouga... Só você não vê o que todos já vimos.

-Ein?...

-Ayame levantou-se.

-É incrível como você é cego... Pense bem Kouga: você tem mesmo certeza do que me disse?... Bom, eu vou dormir com os outros. Até mais.

Ayame voltou andando calma pro acampamento. Kouga olhou pra ela. Aquela garotinha... Crescera. Ficara tão linda... E tinha um tom sábio quando falava seriamente... Kouga balançou a cabeça. Não, ele amava Kagome, e ela seria sua amada esposa. Ayame não deveria ter levado aquela promessa a sério. Levantou-se, e voltou ao acampamento também.

Lá, todos dormiam. Juntou-se a eles.


	4. As palavras de kikyou e a morte de Inuya...

Ouviram um barulhão. Pelo jeito Inuyasha acabara de destruir o tabuleiro de xadrês com a Tessaiga.

De repente, um silêncio enorme. Por detrás das àrvores, Kikyou apareceu.

Inuyasha pareceu se esquecer que estava pra cair na porrada com Kouga. Kagome desviou o rosto. Ayame e Sango entreolharam-se.

Kikyou cambaleou até Inuyasha. Então eles viram que estava muito ferida. Ao chegar bem perto de Inuyasha, Kikyou caiu. Inuyasha segurou-a, evitando que caísse no chão.

-Kikyou... O que aconteceu?...

-O Naraku, Inuyasha... – Kikyou apertou os olhos com força – Ele está... perto... o castelo... a youkai dele enfeitiçou o castelo... o cheiro dele não pode ser sentido lá... Inuyasha, rápido... Ao leste...

Inuyasha sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Kikyou.

E desmaiou. Inuyasha virou-se sério para Kagome.

-Cuide dela, Kagome. Eu vou achar esse castelo ao leste.

Aquelas palavras estuporaram Kagome. Sentiu uma pontada no coração.

Inuyasha encostou Kikyou numa árvore e saiu pulando.

Todos olharam pra Kagome. Kouga tinha uma expressão diferente agora. Finalmente compreendera o que Ayame quis dizer.

Kagome, de joelhos e com a franja cobrindo o rosto, sussurrou:

-T-tudo bem... Eu vou cuidar da Kikyou... Vão com o Inuyasha, ele pode correr perigo.

Todos, penalisados. Obedeceram. Nem todos entenderam o porquê daquele drama, mas sabiam que teriam que respeitá-la...

Todos seguiram Inuyasha. Kagome agora estava sozinha com Kikyou.

Levantou o rosto. Agora Kagome tinha uma expressão diferente. Uma expressão de paz. Uma expressão tranqüila, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

Pegou seus medicamentos e foi até Kikyou. Olhou para ela... A semelhança era incrível. Idênticas, não fosse o tom de pele e o cabelo... Kikyou ainda estava desmaiada. Ao tocar sua pele para aplicar os remédio, estremeceu. Era fria como gelo.

Então, Kagome ouviu um barulho. Virou-se. Atrás dela, um enorme youkai estava prestes a atacá-la. Estava pronta pra morrer. Então sentiu uma flecha passar de raspão em seu rost atrás de si e acertar o youkai, destruindo-o por completo. Virou-se. Kikyou, ainda ferida, tinha nas mãos seu arco, em posição de quem acabara de disparar uma flecha. Kikyou tinha salvo Kagome.

-Kikyou! Você está bem?

-Estou sim, menina... – Kikyou fechou os olhos novamente - ...Inuyasha estava certo. Comigo você ficaria segura. Melhor do que deixá-la sozinha...

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Caiu sentada pra trás.Estão o Inuyasha tinha deixado a Kikyou com ela pra... Pra protegê-la?...Mas afinal, ele pediu para Kagome cuidar dela... Afinal, o que Inuyasha queria?

-Ei, garota... Kagome, não é?... – Kikyou, de olhos ainda fechados.

-É sim. – Kagome, ainda chocada.

-O que você sente pelo Inuyasha?

Kikyou encarou os olhos de Kagome. Eram olhos frios, vazios. Era um senssação estranha encará-los. Kagome nunca encarara os olhos de Kikyou antes.

-Responda, Kagome. – Kikyou.

-Bom... Eu...

-Escute, Kagome... Eu estou morta, menina. Posso ver os sentimentos dos outros. Vejo em seus olhos calmos e profundos, como eram os meus... – Kikyou sorriu – Vejo muito poder em você, dês de o dia em que me salvou do estômago daquele youkai... Veja só você. Uma garota boba com tanto poder... Uma garota que ainda assim sabe controlar seus sentimentos... A cada dia me enxergo mais em você, Kagome. A única coisa que nos diferencia são nossas atitudes. Eu estou morta Kagome... Ainda assim, eu dei minha vida por Inuyasha. Ele me pertence. Mas seu coração não. É melhor enxergar de uma vez que Inuyasha já não me ama, antes que o deixe por medo. Ele deixou de amar a muito tempo. Hoje ele só sente obrigação de me proteger por ter dado minha vida por ele... O que o Inuyasha sentia por mim agora sente por outra pessoa... Você sabe muito bem quem...

Kagome estava perplexa. Seus olhos perderam-se nas órbitas. Encarava o nada como se fosse muito interessante. O que ouvira? Ela sabia muito bem. Abaixou o rosto, ainda pensativa.

-Ainda não me respondeu, Kagome... O que sente pelo Inuyasha?...

-Eu, eu... – "eu amo o Inuyasha" - Eu... N-não sei...

-Me poupe. Você sabe e eu sei. A partir do momento que admitir isso pra alguém, será capaz de assumir pra ele, e encarar quando ele assumir pra você!

-Eu... amo o Inuyasha...

-Repita.

-Eu... amo o... Inuyasha...

-Novamente!

-Eu amo o Inuyasha! Eu amo ele! – Kagome tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Um sorriso reluzente cobria seu rosto. "Eu consegui... Me sinto tão bem... Mas, eu falei pra Kikyou! E agora? Eu..."

-Muito bom menina... Mas... O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Kagome entendeu o olhar de Kikyou. Fez uma coisa que achou que nunca faria.

Kagome abraçou Kikyou. Kikyou espantou-se. Não evitou, nem ao menos retribuiu. As almas começaram a escapar de seu corpo.

-Kikyou?... O que?... – Kagome

-Vai... - Kikyou

-Aonde? - Kagome

-Você sabe muito bem... – Kikyou.

Kagome sorriu. Fez que sim com a cabeça. Kikyou estendeu-lhe seu arco e flecha. Kagome pegou-os.

- Leve-os com você. Vai precisar. – Kikyou.

Kagome acentiu, e correu. Correu para onde Inuyasha havia ido com os outros. Correu para aonde seu coração dizia que era pra ela correr, correu com a certeza de que era isso que deveria ter feito...

"Inuyasha... Espere! Eu estou indo!"

Kikyou admirou a garota correndo. Fechou os olhos. Sorriu.

"Inuyasha... Obrigada..."

Kagome correu por um bom tempo. Sentiu-se cheia de forças, uma vontade enorme de chegar logo, de lutar, de vencer Naraku... De recuperar a jóia, de saber o que Inuyasha faria... Não queria saber, mas tinha que saber, não queria esperar mais...

Então Kagome viu um castelo enorme ao longe. Correu, cada vez com mais vontade. Entrou num pátio enorme. Uma energia maligna enorme estava presente ali... Kagome sentiu a presença de vários fragmentos da jóia...

-Ei, Kagome! O que está fazendo aqui?

Kagome virou-se. Sango e Miroku corriam até ela.

Kagome virou-se para eles.

-Não importa... Onde está Inuyasha?

Sango e Miroku entreolharam-se.

-E os outros?....

-Escute Kagome. – Miroku suspirou - O Inuyasha está na forma youkai completa dele... O Naraku apareceu... O céu encobriu-se. Essa energia maligna toda ficou mais forte.

Kagome olhou para o céu. Nem tinha percebido, mas estava tudo escuro, como se fosse noite. Nuvens de tempestade ameaçadoras cobriam o céu negro.

-Inuyasha virou youkai completo, e correu atrás do Naraku. O Naraku saiu correndo... Kagura capturou Ayame e ameaçou matá-la caso Kouga não entregasse seus fragmentos. Kouga disse que nunca entregaria, e Kagura fugiu com Ayame... Kouga seguiu-a... Os companheiros de Kouga foram atrás dele... Shippou foi atrás do Inuyasha, nós estávamos pensando no que fazer até que vimos você.... – Sango –Escute Kagome... E a Kikyou?

Para a surpresa deles, Kagome sorriu.

-Ela vai ficar bem! Ela é muito forte, e com certeza vai se recuperar! Eu coloquei umas ataduras nos ferimentos dela!

-Se você diz, Kagome... – Sango.

De repente, eles ouviram um enorme rugido. Não, não era bem um rugido. N(Sabe aquele barulhinhu qui o Inuyasha faz quando vira youkai completo? Pois eh! XP). Correram em direção ao barulho. Depararam-se com a seguinte cena:

Inuyasha ainda na forma de youkai completo, caído no chão, muito ferido, rosnando. Naraku rindo dele. Kagura segurando Ayame, e Kouga olhando, aparentemente com receio de atacar Naraku e Kagura, pois Ayame poderia ser ferida.

-INUYASHA!- Kagome.

-Não, Kagome!- Sango segurando-a pelo braço.

Kagome olhava ,horrorizada, Inuyasha caído de joelhos, sangrando. Olhos abertos, aquela terrível expressão de youkai que kagome tanto temia.

-Huhuhu... Já estava na hora desse hanyou morrer...

Inuyasha já não agüentando-se consiente. De repente, sua expressão de youkai completo sumiu. Ele olhou para kagome. Fechou os olhos e caiu no chão.

-NÃO!

Kagome correu ao encontro de Inuyasha. Estava muito ferido. O coração... Parou de bater.

-huhuhu...

-Eu... não... não acredito...

Seria assim?

Depois de tudo?...

Tantas lutas e esperanças, e Inuyasha ia morrer agora?...

Ela tinha que dizer tanta coisa...

* * *

Oi otakus!

Bleh, pra primeira fic acho que tah boa neh? P

Mas enfim... esse lance aí do Inu ter morrido, please, não me atirem tomates, eu sei o que faço, rsrs... deixem reviews!


	5. Inuyasha revive: a morte de Naraku

Sango e Miroku olhavam perplexos

Não podiam acreditar

Shippou tinha uma expressão de perda e horror

Kouga olhava neutro, mas com expressão surpresa

Ayame fazia uma cara igual a de Kouga

Inuyasha morrera?...

Kagura ria da cena, enquanto que apertava mais as cordas que prendiam Ayame (ta, essas cordas não existiam, mas não vem ao caso -.-") Kouga tinha receio de aproximar-se mais.

Kagome ainda estava ajoelhada sobre Inuyasha. Levantou-se. A franja cobrindo os olhos.

-Naraku... Por que faz isso?

-Sua tola, porque mais eu...

-Não é isso que quero saber. Quero saber PORQUE você faz isso!

O sorriso de deboche desapareceu por completo do rosto de Naraku. Nunca lhe perguntaram isso antes. Por que fazia? Para ter poder claro... mas esse poder... para quê?...

-Quem é você Naraku? Uma mistura imperfeita de um coração humano corrompido com youkais que não sentem? Já parou pra pensar se por acaso você existe? Desfaça-se de uma parte de si e estará se desfazendo de um pouco de você! Se é que é um "você"! Nesse mundo não há lugar para as pessoas que querem uma felicidade que não existe, pois a felicidade é baseada na presença das pessoas de que se gosta!

Naraku olhava fixamente aquela garota. Uma parte de si não deixava machucá-la. Mas seria tão fácil... As palavras dela? Por que ela o confundia?... Era tão familiar aquele modo de falar que desperta a emoção dos outros...

-Belas palavras, menina. Porém inúteis.

Todos olharam. Ninguém havia notado a presença daquele ser ali. Seshoumaru ignorou os olhares que se voltavam a ele, e continuou falando:

-Naraku não tem mais coração. Ele é feito de partes de youkais que juntos a grande parte da jóia tornam-se a mais pura ganância. É um idiota...

-Você?... Seshoumaru hm?,,,(eu realmente não sei de onde o naraku conhece ele ó fã desinformada!)... Nada vai adiantar a sua presença aqui. Seu irmãozinho morreu, será fácil matá-lo também...

-Inuyasha?

Seshoumaru olha a corpo do irmão morto ao chão.

-Hm, era só mais um inútil.

Desviou a atenção do irmão e puxou a tenseiga.

-Mas era divertido brigar com ele. Não deixarei mais ninguém destruí-lo que não seja eu.

Com apenas um movimento da espada, Inuyasha já volta a vida. Abria os olhos lentamente. Kagome olhava aturdida, olhos com esperança, mas um rosto sem expressão. Inuyasha levantou-se. Simplesmente não parecia nem ter sido ferido, não fossem as marcas.

-Mas o que?...

Kagome o fez calar-se. Num abraço, despejou todas as angustias. O medo. A tristesa e ansiedade. Um alívio a invadia. Inuyasha estava vivo. Ela ainda não havia presenciado o pior momento de sua vida. ..

-Agradeça-me irmãozinho. Terá a honra de morrer pelas minhas mãos.

-Não diga besteiras! Não foi Naraku que me matou... Fui eu...

-Ein?

-Huhuhu... – naraku – Pelo jeito você entendeu Inuyasha... Antes de vocês chegarem, eu havia jogado um ataque de ilusão em Inuyasha... Ele se viu numa batalha onde um enorme raio estava para atingir uma moça... Ele queria salvála, e o idiota, alucinado, matou-se, achando que estava colocando-se entre o raio e a menina...

-Naraku seu idiota! Como pode fazer um truque tão baixo com Inuyasha usando a Kikyou?! – Kagome

-Então... Acha mesmo que foi a Kikyou?... Eu não sei quem foi... Aquela que Inuyasha viu foi a garota que ele realmente ama... Não sei quem foi, mas isso não me enteressa...

Naraku esticou um dos seus braços de cipó(que cara anormal! O.O) e agarrou Kagome.

-Me solta!

-KAGOME!

Inuyasha partiu pra cima de Naraku.

-Não vai me pegar dessa vez seu maldito! Não vou me matar de novo, desta vez sairemos nós dois salvos!


End file.
